marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcy D'Arcy
Marcy D'Arcy (played by Amanda Bearse), Marcy Rhoades from episodes 0101–0512, is Peggy's best friend, Al's nemesis, and the family's next door neighbor. Though she considers herself to be better than the Bundy family, Marcy often sinks to their level. She originally worked as a loan officer at the city bank (in a higher position than her husband, Steve) and then as the manager of the Kyoto National Bank since the second season. But for a brief time, she was demoted to drive-up window teller as punishment for approving a loan Al could not repay (in fact the purpose was to make Al able to repay a previous loan approved by Steve, but Al instead turned this loan into his "shoe hotline" project as well, and lost it too). She wins back her old job after frugging on her boss's desk for 20 minutes, clad only in a slip, while the other drive-up window tellers tossed quarters at her. Marcy holds a Bachelor's degree in economics. Initially, Marcy was a sweet, wholesome newlywed, but years of living next to the Bundys apparently warped her into a character almost as outrageous as the Bundys. She contemptuously bickered with Al, and reveled in his misery. One of the reasons for her hatred of Al is his chauvinistic and misogynistic view of women. Marcy seemed to have a disturbing dark side, and enjoys sharing her past memories with Peg, but often tends to get lost in them. At various points in the series, she is identified as a who looks down on the Bundy clan, but is also a environmentalist. Despite hating Al's chauvinism she is a feminist, leading a group of other feminists to gain equal rights to men. while not a bad thing to be a feminist she is often portrayed being sexist towards men, her ideas for equal rights are often ways for women to show they are superior to men. She admonishes male strip clubs yet doesn't see anything wrong into going to one for women. Once when she was pregnant she and her pregnant women's group took over Al's garage/private room on the grounds that as women they can do whatever they want merely because they are women, calling themselves W.O.M.B for (Women. Owe. Men. Bupkiss). She has however been civil with Al from time to time, such as when Steve was arrested. Al comforted Marcie at a bar and told her all about the 'horrors' of having kids. Al's most frequent targets are Marcy's flat chest and her chicken-like stance when she gets annoyed. In season 6 Marcy claimed she was pregnant though this was later written out of the show. Marcy had a loud, piercing laugh, which she usually displayed whenever Al suffered some misfortune. One of the running gags in the series has Marcy often mistaken for a young boy, on one occasion even being mistaken for; when she reminisces about her first training bra, Al asks "How old were you then—twenty five?!" Despite wanting to appear prudish, Marcy is shown to be a very sexual person, and is revealed to have a rather sordid sexual history, such as the "Little Bo Peep and the Cop" game. Though she will often make disparaging remarks about Bud and Kelly she does not seem to hold the same contempt for them that she does for Al, possibly because she realizes that the Bundy children cannot be faulted for their behavior due to their extremely dysfunctional upbringing. Marcy often relives past moments in her life as well as routine experiences (such as going to the dentist) by telling stories and describing them in a sexual manner. Although Marcy and Al are usually adversaries, they often unite in common causes, such as later when Jefferson comes into the series. Their teamwork is attributable to the fact that they are both "bread-winners," giving them occasional moments of mutual understanding. D'Arcy, Marcie Category:Rhoades Category:D'Arcys Category:Al's Enemies